Specklepaw's adventure
by aokisummeron1200
Summary: What happened if Spottedleaf had kits? This is the adventure of her kits.
1. the begining

**This is like a story about if Spottedleaf had two secret kits that went to live as a rouge cats and what happens after. More fun than it sounds.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

**Spottedleaf's pov**

As we, Whitestorm and I, carried our two kits the far edge of snakerocks one thought kept popping in my mind 'what would happen to the kits'. We both knew very well that a medicine cat can not have kits, so what would happen? Would they have to go to another clan, be killed, sent away so many things could happen, but first we need them to survive.

It was just the beginning of newleaf so there was more food for us to survive but the fact that we're at snakerocks makes me worry. The only reason why we chose this spot was that cats rarely come here but the reason why they don't come here is because of the adders and that's the thing that could get us killed.

Right now they're five moons old and I don't know how we survived those five moons but what drove us away from our old, very convenient, spot was lots of apprentices found lots of prey close by and one apprentice found our scent good thing Whitestorm was there and told them to go and that he would handle it.

Surprisingly as we went deeper into snakerocks we didn't see any adders and by the time we got to the far side of snakerocks we still didn't smell or see any adders. So we found a small opening in a tree and gathered patches of moss to lay on, it had been a long day but I still had to go back to camp with herbs as proof I'd been looking for supplies.

"You should go the kits will be fine and at sun high you'll come back and look after them and I'll have to go," Whitestorm purred in assurance then got up and liked behind my ears.

"What would I do without you Whitestorm," I meowed and hopped off to get herbs.

**Three moons later**

I wake up in snakerocks to my kits Snowpaw a white, handsome, sleek, blue eyed Tom

and Specklepaw a pretty, white She-cat with gray patches on one shoulder, back, ears and top of her head, and blue eyes. Little do they know this will be the last time they see me, Whitestorm, even the spot they're playing in. They are eight moons old now they can hunt for themselves, they're smart, they haven't needed me to groom them since they were six and a half moons old, heck they even stayed by themselves for five nights in a row six times. If they don't leave now that would just be putting me, Whitestorm, and them in danger. It could be any day that the patrols find out the adder population is growing low and come to investigate and we would be discovered in a matter of time. As I smelled Whitestorm getting closer I got up and went to greet him with a lick, then we both sat down then Snowpaw and Specklepaw came over to say hello to their father.

"Hi daddy" Specklepaw squealed.

"Hi dad" Snowpaw said. "What are we doing today hunting, learning more moves, or what?"

"No, follow us Specklepaw and Snowpaw" Whitestorm meowed softly.

All I could do was stare at them with loving and tearful eyes wishing it didn't have to end this way for us. But it was Starclan's punishment for us.

"Mom, why are you crying?" Specklepaw asked and all I could see was worry in both their eyes. Of course they should be worried they're going to be loners, with out us, with out a clan, probably with out each other.

"You'll figure out…" was all I managed to squeeze out. It felt like my heart was being ripped out.

"Oh, o.k." Specklepaw meowed so quietly, I could barley hear her.

**Snowpaw's pov **

As we entered Tallpines I kept wondering where in the name of Starclan were we going. I know my little sister asked a few moments back but they could at least give us a hint.

"You know maybe this is some kind of test" I whispered to Specklepaw.

"What kind of test? I've never even thought of a test like this, what test like this has your teacher crying right next to you?" Specklepaw whispered back.

Then I saw the fence witch meant we were near the twolegplace I waited a little for us to walk again but we didn't. So I just assumed my mom and dad were going crazy. Then dad sat next to me and started to share tongs with me, as so with mom and Specklepaw.

"What's going on, why are we here?" I meowed clueless to what was happening.

"Your father and I both told you one day we would be separated and today is the day" mom said to me.

"But why can't we join your clan and stay with you?" Specklepaw said with pleading eyes.

"This is Starclan's punishment for us, that we have to give you two up" dad said in a quivering voice, I've never heard him like that before and it was scary.

"Why" I asked almost about to fall over because my legs started quiver.

"I and a medicine cat we cannot have kits and I have, so there has to be a punishment. At least you spent eight moons with us and are strong, smart, and great cats." mom said looking at us for probably the last time.

"It is time for you to go out and gain land of your own, we will miss you but you'll always be in our hearts and we'll be in yours" dad said to us and as I looked in his eyes they were full of pain and sadness.

"Why do we have to leave now?" I asked.

"Because when you stray from snakerocks the patrols smell your scent and they search for it. Then before you know it, they find you and so many things could happen we don't want to risk that" mom said.

"It will be o.k., one day we'll meet again" dad purred in reassurance.

"You mean in Starclan?" Specklepaw asked with a flash of hope in her eyes.

"Maybe, or it could be sooner than that" dad said then edged us toward twolegplace. "Go I can smell Lionheart" then with that my sis and I ran up to the fence and jumped over it with a single bound.

**Specklepaw's pov **

"What's going to happen to us Snowpaw" I looked over to Snowpaw but he was just staring out to the garden. I turned his direction and there was a huge dog coming toward us.

"We need to get out of here" I whispered.

"O.k. let's jump over the fence then make a mad dash" Snowpaw whispered back.

"Come on" I yelled. The dog herd me and started to run barking toward us. We were to fast for him, but then he got out. We started to run as fast as we could. There was a path approaching one left and one right.

"You go left and I'll go right" I herd Snowpaw yell over the loud barking.

"But then we'll be split up and might not see each other again" I yelled.

"Like dad said we'll see each other again" Snowpaw said. Then I didn't see him or the dog. I realized that we went down the separate path's so the dog must be with him or turned around. I kept running until I got to an alley way, it was late so laid down behind a trash can and went to sleep.

**Well how was it? I know short but it was sad too she had to give up her own kin then Snowpaw and Specklepaw got separated.**

**R&R please and thank you.**


	2. captured

**What's up second chappie to the story hope you like it.**

**Specklepaw's pov **

I woke up to the sound of monsters roaring past me. Then I wondered where I was, suddenly I remembered last night's events. Being sent away, chased off, and then separated from my brother.

"Ggrrrr" my stomach rumbled. "_I guess I should find something to eat." _I thought. I started to walk down the path that sometimes had twolegs walking by. Then a smell went past my nose so I followed it to a twoleg nest. But when I got close a twoleg tried to hit me so I ran around the corner. I kept running until I bumped into another cat.

"Watch where you're going!" the cat said in a huff, but didn't look at me. I swear I remembered that scent but his coat didn't look familiar, then it hit me.

"Snowpaw?" I asked.

"I can't believe it Specklepaw!" Snowpaw yelled in happiness.

"What happened to you, you look horrible. I could barely recognize you when we bumped into each other." I meowed in curiosity.

"The tunnel I went through led me to a really dirty place, when I got out I looked like I just got back from a battle in a dust storm" Snowpaw said in a purr.

"Ggrrrr" my stomach growled.

"I bet your hungry, let's go get something to eat. There has to be something around here" Snowpaw said.

We went to a path way like the one I slept in and dug in a bin of crowfood. We found scraps of weird stinky things, some we didn't know what it was and we didn't eat it. After that we looked around and saw birds but not the ones we usually ate. We followed the strange birds until they landed on a twoleg path. We both got into hunter's crouch and caught the birds. They didn't taste half bad either. When we finished a monster stopped next to us. Mom and dad told us about these monsters with symbols, they pick you up off the street and take you. Then they give you away to other twolegs and turn you into a kittypet.

"We need to run, remember what mom and dad told us about the monster with strange symbols" I meowed to Snowpaw.

"I remember, we gotta get outta here" Snowpaw meowed. But before we could run the twolegs grabbed us with things that looked like woven bramble. Then they dumped us in two separate nests in the monster, and then everything went black.

When I woke up, I was in a den with no opening but bars all around that let us look out, and next to me my brother, Snowpaw, still knocked out I assume. Then a twoleg walked in, took out a cat from its nest, and then walked out.

"Hey, you" I turned my head in the direction of the voice. Next to me was a small kit about five moons. He was black with white paws and underbelly. I looked behind the kit and saw what I guessed was his mother a white fluffy she-cat and three other kits.

"Are you a wild cat, from the forest? You smell like the outside." The little kit said.

"Yes, I'm Specklepaw and the white haired tom is Snowpaw. What's your name?" I asked. _"How could twolegs be so rude as to capture a she-cat with kits, talk about no privacy!"_ I thought.

"My name is Trouble because I always get in trouble. My mom's name is Flower, the little brown kitten is Mud, the black kitten is Smoke, and the white kitten is Winter. Can you tell me a story about the wild? I always wanted to go there my mom told us it's a dangerous place and never to go there. She told us about cat's who eat kittens like us for breakfast, and sharpen their fangs on old rabbit bones." Trouble informed me.

"We would never eat kits, we take very good care of them and we don't sharpen our fangs on old rabbit bones. But it is dangerous, there are huge birds that could carry you away and some of the berries are poisonous." I told him.

"TROUBLE, how many times do I have to tell you don't talk to strangers" Troubles mother came over, grabbed him with her forepaw and pulled him close.

"Momma, this isn't a stranger this is Specklepaw, a wild cat. She said they don't eat kittens but take very good care of them." Trouble told his mother Flower.

"All the more reason to stay by me, she's a wild cat. And wildcat how did you end up in the cat shelter anyway?" Flower asked.

"Well my mother and father had to give my brother, Snowpaw, and me up. While we were walking on the twoleg path the monster with symbols came and took us here. However do we get out?" I said.

"You get adopted that's how" An unknown voice said. Flower and I looked across from the nests we were in and there was a cat about seven moons old, he was cream and had brown paws. "My name is Berry; my mother was killed when I was four moons old and the same monster got me and put me in here. The way you get out is have a twoleg take you to their nest and you're free." By the time Berry was done talking Flower went back to her the other side of her nest keeping Trouble over there, and wasn't paying any mind to us. She probably would've found it confusing the way we talk anyway.

"So, how do we get adopted?" I asked. If we could get adopted we could run away and find the old forest, maybe even try and join Thunderclan and see mom and dad again.

"Well when it's time for a twoleg to adopt act cute play around a bit and you're good as a freshly caught mouse. But I warn you, you might not be adopted together you and your brother. Sometimes twolegs only want one cat." Berry said.

"Thank you Berry. This helps us a lot." Berry nodded in response and curled up to sleep. The light in the space went dark; the only light was from the moon and stars through the opening in the space. I guessed that meant it was time for us to sleep, I was feeling a bit tired so I curled up next to Snowpaw and lay in the fuzzy stuff on the floor I just noticed. I thought of how we got into this mess and more importantly, how to get out. Sleep soon drew me in and I was soon dreaming of hunting with Whitestorm and Snowpaw.

I woke up at around dawn to the sound of Trouble calling my name and when I looked there he was.

"What is it Trouble?" I asked still trying to wake up.

"Can you tell me a story now since my mom is asleep and can't drag me away? Please, I really wanna hear one and this is probably my only chance." Trouble pleaded. I looked down at him to his pleading huge kit eyes. How could I say no to that?

"Okay, but just one." I said and he answered "That's all I need, thank you so much Specklepaw."

"Okay now lie down and get comfortable and I'll tell you a story." I said and Trouble lied down and got comfortable and so did I. I didn't quite know what to tell him really.

"Now I'm going to tell you the story of the first time I went for a hunt. It was dawn and I was walking down a path in the forest. All of a sudden I smelled mouse, so I got into hunters crouch and crept up silently until I was a whisker away. Then wham I jumped on the mouse and before it had a chance to look at me, killed it."

"Wow" Trouble said in awe.

"I know but I'm not done yet. So I covered earth over it so another animal wouldn't get it. I walked again until I spotted ginger fur, thinking it was a squirrel I crept up on it but that was the last thing I should have done. By the time I was out of the bush in a mid air pounce, there, was a huge fox with snapping jaws and sharp claws. So I decided to fight the fox. I lunged at it and scratched but the fox came around and threw me off. I got up and ran at it again we fought and fought until I was about to give up, he was just too powerful. But I gave it my all until the end I gave him one good scratch to the neck and he was down. So then I decided to end it there and gave him a bight to the throat, then it was over. I killed the biggest fox I ever saw on my own. So after that I picked up the fox and carried it home, but I didn't forget to pick up that mouse either. What I didn't know was that my dad Whitestorm was watching the whole thing, the end." I finished the story and looked at Trouble, he was speechless and I think I broke him.

"Wow that was amazing!" I turned around to the opposite of Trouble and on the other side of the bars was a white she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes probably around my age. The whole time I was in this cage I didn't know another cat was on the opposite of Trouble and his family.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Well, I'm Stripes. Nice to meet you and you are?" Stripes asked.

"I'm Specklepaw, this little kit here is Trouble and the white tom sleeping is Snowpaw." I introduced.

"Well those are some mighty weird names you got there. Don't worry when you get adopted you'll get new normal ones. Anyway I can't believe you faced a fox by yourself that's amazin'!" Stripes yelled, forgetting it's early in the morning and waking one or two cats in the process.

"I happen to like my name and thanks. Hey Trouble what did you think?" I asked and turned around to look at him but he moved over to his mother Flower. All I really heard was a whisper that said 'Amazing' and then Trouble was asleep. I looked over and saw Snowpaw stir; I had a lot of introducing and explaining to do, oh well. So I said later to Stripes and went over to Snowpaw to get ready to explain.

**How was it I am so sorry for not updating for so long but you know how it is busy busy busy. Anyway I'd love to hear from ya'll wanna know what u think I think I did pretty good for me but that's just me I could most likely be wrong. So please r & r **


End file.
